Happenstance
by onewritinggirl
Summary: They came to the ER for two completely different reasons; they had no idea. Caskett AU meeting.


**So i'ts been quite awhile. I attempted to break writer's block with my last story and I'm doing it again now. Maybe this is my sign to stop writing, who knows. Anyways, I stole this prompt off tumblr after this little nugget of an idea popped into my head. **

**All mistakes are mine, and I do not own Castle or anything even close to it.**

**Time wise it may be a little off so you'll have to bear with me. Let's say this is set around 2001/2002. Even though I know by then Castle would've been a best selling author; just pretend he was a little late to get started.**

* * *

><p>He doesn't realize that he had sat down next to someone. In fact the last couple of hours seem to be kind of a blur. He hadn't noticed much of anything besides the fact that his little girl is injured.<p>

"Your head is bleeding."

Huh_, _he hadn't noticed that either.

He turns to the stranger sitting next to him and falters a bit; she's breathtaking.

"Pardon me?"

"Your forehead, you should probably get that cleaned up. Good thing you're in the right place." Though normally bleeding patrons would be in an exam room of some sort, not this surgery waiting area; so technically he's not in the right place by any means.

He means to make a suave joke about his musings, but instead all that comes out is some inelegant jumble that he's not even sure could constitute as English.

"Oh, uhm, no I'm good. Well not good I guess, obviously, not even close. My daughter…" he trails off after that, and proceeds to run his hands down his face.

_Geez Rick, get it together, you're embarrassing yourself._

"Slow down."

He pauses and looks over at her.

"Take a breath."

He obeys.

"Good. Now, continue."

"I'm sorry, you probably don't care. I mean you don't even know me and here I am…"

"Kate," she offers while sticking her hand out.

"Rick." He takes her proffered hand with a smile before he notices that she's reaching across her body.

"There now we know each other; care to share why you're here?"

"Me? Your arm is…what happened!" He can't believe he didn't notice the way she was cradling her arm inwards towards her chest. That and the dark grey of her henley is most definitely a couple shades darker than it should be.

"Oh this," she sweeps her working arm down up and down above the immobilized one. "It's noting, occupational hazard really."

"Occupational hazard, this is…hey!" He stands up. "She needs some help over…" and starts to motion for a nurse, doctor, anyone to get this beautiful woman some help before said woman yanks him back into his chair with her good arm.

"Would you be quiet, I'm perfectly capable of waiting in line like everyone else."

"But you're not even in the right place, we need to get you…" he starts to argue before she cuts him off again.

"I think I know how a hospital works Rick, trust me, I've already been by there. They said they'd call me when they could see me."

"That is just asinine if you ask me, you need to be seen immediately."

"And just what makes you a doctor?" She asked with a sly smirk, to which he holds up his hands in surrender.

"Alright," he chuckled. "You got me, I'm not doctor."

"Obviously."

"If you must know Miss Sassafras I'm a writer."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

"Anything I might have heard of?"

"Probably not yet, but ask me again in five years."

"Five years, thinking a little optimistically aren't we?"

"Oh, no I know for a fact that I will see you again Kate."

"You seem to be awfully sure of yourself for a guy who doesn't even know my last name."

He tilts his head inquisitively.

She just rolls her eyes at him. It's at that time that the intercom crackles to life overhead;

_Miss Beckett to the ER, Miss Beckett to the ER; the doctor will see you now._

She's not as smooth as she thinks she is, when he notices she tries to cover up her brief instance of straightening up to prepare to head that way.

"Well Miss Beckett, I wish the circumstances had been better, but none-the-less it has been a pleasure talking to you."

"Officer Beckett."

"Excuse me?"

"When I said it was an occupational hazard; it's Officer Beckett."

"That is so awesome."

"Glad you think so, Mr…."

"Castle." He pretends not to notice that she recognizes the name. Instead he stands up and offers her a hand. She obliges and allows him to help her up, and tries not to blush when he kisses the back of her hand.

"I hope everything with your daughter goes well."

He offers a sad smile in return before she moves to walk away. She takes a few steps before he remembers that he didn't even get her number, but his advances are halted the moment he sees two doctors heading his way.

It's good news.

His princess is going to be fine.

He can't help the smile of relief that breaks out across his face. It's all he has in him not to fall to the ground.

After he shakes hands with the doctors, he turns to see her watching him. She offers him a smile that could light up a whole town before she disappears around the corner.

He's speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: AU Meeting in an ER <strong>

**Thanks for reading lovelies.**

**- Anna Lee**


End file.
